Meeting the Nopon
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara was in Makna Forest, believed she'd be there forever and she'd be alone. Yet when a Telethia attacks her and sends her running, she encounters a Nopon who saves her. Who is Riki and why does he call himself a hero. Well, he's a hero to her...but a dad? Maybe living with him won't be so bad. Also, who is that royal child? Keyara belongs to me, rated T for violence.


Night had settled into Makna Forest, even as a young girl lay near a watering hole of some sort, unconscious. Yet as the chirping of insects and the chatter of animals got louder at night, she slowly began to wake, groaning a little as her young body protested the movement. Slowly, she lifted her upper body by her arms, looking around in a slight daze. "Where am I?" She asked herself, slowly getting to her knees to stand. 

"This is Makna Forest." The little girl respond, standing to her full height and looking around. She looked to only be about nine years old, maybe ten. "Why...am I here?" She questioned herself again, folding her arms as she tried to remember what happened. The events rushed back to her, making her purple eyes widen in horror as she looked around, trying to spot any enemies or her friend. "Alvis?!" She called out, worry in her eyes. "Alvis, where are you?!" She shouted, yet got no response and began to fret. The ether hadn't told her anything about what happened so she only guessed her was safe...she hoped.

She remembered using the ether at Colony Twelve when the Mechon attacked, something that shocked her and Alvis, though she knew they shouldn't have been. After everything she had learned, as the wisdom in her youthful eyes was obvious, she knew what was going on and that Colony Twelve would've been no exception to an attack they underwent. Though...she should've kept her ether in check; she used ether to try and stop the Mechon from attacking but it spiraled out of control and a explosion happened as a result. It hit the shield her and Alvis had around them, sending them flying; she was a Makna Forest...yet his ether felt extremely far away. 

It was almost as if he had been blown to a different continent...if Bionis was seen as that. "I just hope he's okay." The girl said to herself, before smacking her cheeks. "Okay Keyara, keep it together and try to find shelter. I don't know if the Mechon have attacked the Nopon villages here in Makna, so I may not be lucky in finding a place to stay." The girl, Keyara, said to herself before running off; she had to have shelter for the night. 

**Next Day:** Keyara sighed as she awoke about midday, looking up and groaning at the harsh sunlight. Of course she set up camp right in direct sunlight, no wonder she was sweating. She stood, dusting her pants and shirt off as she took in her surroundings, she was near some kind of bridge she realized. She had checked the other side last night before running off; an ether deposit was over there and she felt herself overwhelmed a little. 

Despite having years of experience with ether, both as a Goddess, a mortal adult and a Spirit, with how young her body was after stripping herself of her God-like powers and status completely, she had trouble with ether. She looked at her arms, wincing at all the scars she had covering her arms; the days at Colony Twelve were but a distant memory yet the fact she used ether without any control over it with her young body was obvious. 

"I need to find somewhere else to stay," She commented before her stomach growled and she moaned. "as well as find some food." She mumbled, crossing her arms in anger. _'Meyneth would scold me for not looking after myself.'_ Keyara thought and made to move away when she heard something that had her blood run cold. 

Wings...the sound of flapping wings was highly noticeable now that the forest was deathly quiet; there must be a threat about. She was given her answer when she heard a roar and she bolted, right as a tail slammed where she once stood and she spun around, fear in her purple eyes as she saw a three-headed Telethia. "What's a Telethia doing here?!" She exclaimed, before she dodged an ether-breath attack and growled, already feeling it affect her mind. 

_'I need to get out of here, this body of mine can't handle the ether like I could when I was an adult!'_ Keyara thought before she ran off, the Telethia right behind her. Using her power, she was able to detect one thing about the Telethia...Zanza had sent it after her! He must've felt her return with him limited reach and sent a Telethia to kill her, either him, Dickson or Lorithia; one of the three! 

She weaved through the trees, though stayed close to the path; the Deinoses and Lexuses all ran when she neared, the Telethia scaring them. She was grateful as it meant that she wouldn't be bothered but it also presented a problem, she couldn't go to any villages with this thing chasing her! She couldn't afford any Nopon being hurt by this beast! 

**Later:** Keyara had gotten few breaks when running from the beast, it even killed a Deinos Sauros just to get to her. Though the Deinos had slowed it down it hadn't been able to hurt the Telethia, which worried her...it had to have been one that survived the war! As she jumped over a log a paw came from the treeline, slamming her into an ether deposit, one of the sharp crystals stabbing into her back. 

She cried out in pain, falling face first onto the ground with her back leaking blood, feeling pain wrack her body. She looked around, seeing she was in some kind of clearing in the dense forest and she looked up, seeing the Telethia stalk toward her...even as her eyes flickered from red to purple. The ether deposit near her was full of a high concentration of ether and it was disrupting her concentration to prevent it from overtaking her. Seeing that Keyara was weakened, the Telethia struck...yet another voice rang out. "Stay back Dinobeast!" The voice shouted, before an odd club-like weapon slammed into the Telethia, sending it face first into the ground.

Keyara gasped and looked to her right, seeing a Nopon land beside her, holding a weapon she knew as a 'biter'; it was a weapon favored by the Nopon. In fact, she showed them how to make one when she was a Goddess; she told them it was a club...but they decided to call it a bitter as, when first showing them...she accidentally made a face on it when clumping the rocks and sticks together. 

_'A Nopon...fighting a Telethia?'_ She thought before remembering what he said and she blinked owlishly. _'Did he also call the Telethia a Dinobeast?!'_ She wondered before groaning as she sat up, yet only succeeded in leaning against the ether deposit, watching as the Nopon, who was obviously an adult and an experienced fighter took on the Telethia. _'He may be young in my opinion yet he's obviously an adult and knows how to fight.'_ Keyara thought, wincing as her back protest against the cool ether behind her. 

"Riki shall protect the Hom-Hom!" The Nopon shouted and Keyara gave a weak smile. _'So...his name is Riki.'_ Keyara thought before her eyes flashed as she gasped, the ether telling her what the Telethia would do. "W-watch out!" Keyara shouted, even as the Telethia raised a paw. The Nopon, Riki was too slow and the paw swiped him across his small body, making him yelp in pain. "Nopon!" Keyara shouted, not sure if the Nopon knew she heard him. 

Riki growled, eyes narrowed in anger even as the Telethia reared its spiked tail back. "Run!" Keyara shouted to Riki, yet he only huffed. "A Hero shall not leave a littlepon to die by a Dinobeast's hands just to save themselves!" He stated and Keyara stared dumbfounded as Riki charged the Telethia. _'Did...did he just call himself a hero?'_ She wondered, before her eyes widened as the tail lashed out toward Riki. "Watch out!" She shouted, yet was slow in her warning. 

The tail lashed Riki's stomach again, crossing the other scar it left, making an 'X' on the Nopon's stomach. Keyara wanted to cry, feeling the waves of pain ripple from the Nopon to her, even as waves of regret, sorrow and pain came toward her from the Telethia. _'What do I do? I only have the body of a child, there's no way I could really help. Even the ether is out of my control, especially in my current condition!'_ Keyara thought, yet Riki didn't fall. He simply got up again and sucked in breath. "You need to **Behave**!" He shouted and slammed his Biter onto the Telethia and Keyara gasped, he used just paralyzed the Telethia. "Stop the Telethia!" Keyara shouted, knowing Riki could end it if he wasn't down yet.

Riki nodded and used **Burninate** on the Telethia before he used **Roly-Poly** , something that made Keyara almost laugh despite her pain, before he toppled the Telethia...and then put it out of its misery. As the Telethia disappeared, Keyara felt waves of gratefulness flow from the Telethia, making her smile softly...it was now at peace. She used the ether to replenish her strength and heal herself as well as directing the rest of the ether toward Riki, healing him. "Is littlepon okay?" Riki questioned her as he came toward her and she looked at him confused. 

The scar would remain forever, never disappearing but she never really took the time to see what he looked like. He seemed to be a young adult, at the least maybe with a tan furry body; his...hair she guessed was tan as well with a pink (maybe orange?) tinting to his hair. His round, brown eyes showed his concern for her and he wasn't wearing any armor, which surprised her as she thought a warrior would wear something to protect them. 

As she looked him over, his eyes showed more worry. "Is littlepon okay? Are you hurt?" Riki asked, moving side to side a little and she finally registered his question. "O-oh, I-I'm okay," Keyara responded, looking him in the eye and he saw the purple depths, full of youth, kindness and wisdom. "thank you for saving me." Keyara said, giving a small, weak smile. 

Riki chuckled, closing his eyes with a smile. "A Hero always protects those around him," He responded, before folding his arms. "it be a hero's duty!" He said and Keyara gave a small chuckle. "Still, I thank you." Keyara said and Riki nodded. "It be no problem," He said before his gaze turned worried. "though me do have question." He said and she tilted her head. "Question?" She repeated and he nodded. "Yes, a question. What a littlepon like you doing way out here? Especially a young Hom-Hom like you?" He said, before looking around and Keyara winced...she forgot she wasn't an adult for a second. "Have you no family?" He questioned and he gaze turned sad as she looked down.

Even as a Spirit, she had no family; the only one she considered her parents were Meyneth...and she had killed Meyneth. "I...don't have a family," Keyara began, looking away in sadness as tears gathered in her eyes. "not anymore." She commented softly and Riki's gaze turned sad. "Did Dinobeast take family away?" Riki asked yet Keyara shook her head, he didn't know her past...but she could make up a story. "I lived in a Colony, Colony Twelve; it was attacked by Mechon and destroyed." She said, laying a hand over her heart softly. 

"Oh," Riki began, catching her attention. "village has heart the attacks in the lower regions. Bad, bad machines are attacking Homs and hurting them, eating them!" He exclaimed, before folding his wings against his body. "Me and family heard the attacks, you a survivor?" He asked and Keyara nodded. "Yes, me and my friend...yet, I can't find him." Keyara said and Riki hummed. 

He laid a wing on her shoulder, making her look up at him. "Does littlepon need place to stay?" He asked and Keyara seemed confused. "A place to stay?" She asked; villages were around? "Mhm!" Riki said, nodding his head excitedly. "All Nopon live in giant tree here in Makna, Village Chief Dunga said it be safer for all Nopon to stay together!" Riki said, moving around excitedly. 

_'So, Dunga did become a Chief after all.'_ Keyara thought fondly, remembering the small pale gray and purple Nopon when he was a child. "A giant tree?" She asked and Riki nodded. "We call it Frontier Village, where all Nopon live. I take you there, you be safe there." He said and she smiled softly. "Thank you...er...Riki, right?" She questioned and Riki nodded. "Correct," Riki said and helped her stand, before looking up at her softly, "but you can call me Dadapon." He said and Keyara's eyes widened. 

"D-dadapon?" She repeated and Riki nodded. "Yes, you have no family, correct?" He asked as he lead Keyara through the forest, staying close beside her. "Correct." Keyara affirmed, wondering where Riki was taking this conversation. "Then me and my wife take you in!" He said and Keyara's jaw dropped, this Nopon had a wife?! B-but he looked so young! "You can be one of our littlepon's as well." Riki said and Keyara began to stutter. 

"H-how many l-littlepons do you have?" Keyara asked, voice quivering...was this...joy she felt rushing through her body? "I have many but I don't mind more," Riki said before patting her shoulder again, "I wish to be your Dadapon, if you don't mind." He said and Keyara slowly smiled, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She pulled him in a hug, making him smile as well. "Thank you Riki!" Keyara exclaimed, the tears running down her face; Riki returned the hug, smiling widely.

Maybe she wouldn't be as lonely as she thought, knowing her friend was out there and was safe as the ether hadn't told her otherwise, Keyara knew everything would be okay. With her new father, Riki and meeting his wife Oka and being adopted into the Nopon family, Keyara became one of them. The kids say her as their older sister and Keyara showed fierce protectiveness over her new siblings; something Riki and Oka showed pride in. She was one of the villagers and loved by all, she even meet Chief Dunga who seemed to know something was odd about her but he let his suspicions pass, knowing she'd tell in due time. 

Keyara often helped around the village, even going so far as to go hunting with Riki and a few hunters, always helping them bring back food for the village. She even helped out at Pollen Works, seeing how everything was configured and worked though she spent most of her time with Riki, Oka and the kids; loving her new family. Keyara felt like she could finally have a semi-normal life, without fear of the outside world, even Telethia wouldn't care come near the tree as she had seen a few though they never really bothered to go near the tree.

She returned from a hunt, seeing something she'd never thought she'd see...High Entia! Her eyes widened and she jerked back in shock, the young sixteen year old wondering why they were here. "Ah, I see you've seen our bird-people friend." A voice said and she looked at her adopted Nopon father, Riki. "What's going on Dadapon?" Keyara asked; while the word didn't feel right to her, she had gotten use to it; he had seemed upset when she kept calling him Riki. "We often have meetings with bird-people, as they sometimes travel here for supplies and resources." Riki explained, walking over and jumping in her outstretched arms. "We give them safe passage to Eryth Sea, which is right above all of Makna." Riki said Keyara hummed; so that's why the sky looked like water almost. "Ah, Melia my dear!" A voice said and Keyara looked over with Riki, seeing a young girl smile at Chief Dunga.

Keyara's eyes flashed and her eyes widened, royal blood? Something in the ether told her she was of royalty and that she would be important in the future, something that made Keyara smile; so...this girl was of importance. The girl, Melia, seemed to know someone was looking at her as she looked around and locked eyes with Keyara. Seeing that Keyara was smiling, Melia smiled at her and Keyara seemed surprised, before her smile widened and she closed her eyes, smile bright. Melia blushed a little before a male, who stood next to her looked over as well and smiled, making Keyara open her eyes and keep her smile as she felt eyes.

The two left with a few guards and Keyara continued on home with Riki, knowing that, as the ether told her; she'd meet the girl once again in the future. _'Maybe I won't have a semi-normal life, as I feel something stirring but maybe...just maybe...I can do something that can change the world.'_ Keyara thought as she got home and opened the door for Riki. 'Isn't that right...Alvis?' Keyara thought, thinking of her silver haired friend, before she closed the door to interact with her family.

 **Alright, so this is how Keyara meets Riki and his family and yes, she was adopted into the family when she was 10 years old. Alvis and Keyara are both 10 but Alvis isn't seen because he's over in Eryth Sea and this is how Keyara kinda knows Melia a little; they had a little passing by in Frontier Village but as it was only a brief encounter, Melia doesn't really remember and the male with Melia is Melia's brother, Kallian. He doesn't remember the meeting either as, back then, Keyara wore different clothes and her hair was styled differently.**

 **Also, she knows Alvis is alive at this point as, for the past few years, the ether hasn't told her anything bad has happened to him and yes, Alvis's vision is somewhat true as the three headed Telethia did come after Keyara but it wasn't able to kill her as Riki showed up and killed the Telethia. I also envision this as to how Riki got the scar he has on his stomach, I think he got it from protecting someone. (So, in my stories, why not have it be Keyara?)**

 **Also, Keyara doesn't always come to see Riki as her father, as when she turned 18 and was reunited with Alvis and meet Galven, she came to see Galven as more of a father figure than she could see Riki as.**

 **Granted, every now and then, she calls Riki Dadapon, even when she's with the group, but she often just calls him Riki, especially after she meets Galven and he learns to accept it.**

 **(I might do a story where Galven and Riki fight over who the better father is.)**

 **Anyways, had a lot of requests for Keyara and Riki meeting, so I decided to go ahead and get the story out. ^^ Hope ya'll enjoyed it. ^^**


End file.
